The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Groundskeeping mowers can be used for cutting materials, such as grass, weeds, and other turf. Mowers can include a variety of cutting implements, such as a cutting reel, that rotate during operation. These mowers also typically include a bed knife that is disposed adjacent the cutting reel. The bed knife is typically a generally flat bar with a smooth leading edge. As the mower moves over uncut grass in a cutting direction, the leading edge supports the grass while the cutting reel cuts or shears the grass against a cutting area of the bed knife.
In certain conditions, the bed knife may not adequately agitate and/or support the grass, thereby leaving the turf uncut. For instance, compacted grass may not stand up as the mower passes in order to be cut between the cutting reel and the bed knife. Furthermore, the uncut grass can fall away from the leading edge of the bed knife before it is cut. Accordingly, the grass may be unevenly cut, which is undesirable.